Учиться никогда не поздно
by Kromeshnitca
Summary: Есть техники, которыми очень хочется овладеть


**Учиться никогда не поздно**

В очередной раз, наблюдая, как Спок применяет зажим нерва, Кирк подумал, что после окончания миссии, надо попросить вулканца научить его этому приёму. С виду всё выглядело не так уж сложно, и он был уверен в успехе.

Как Кирк решил, так он и сделал.

Через несколько дней, улучив момент, он подошёл к офицеру по науке.

- Мистер Спок, у меня есть к вам просьба.

Спок повернулся к Кирку, и вопросительно посмотрел на капитана.

- Вы могли бы научить меня приёмам бескровного боя. Если это, конечно, разрешается.

Вулканец, немного поколебался, но, видя энтузиазм капитана, согласился.

Джим, довольно улыбнувшись, занял своё кресло.

После окончания смены, Кирк чуть ли не распевая от удовольствия песни, направился в спортзал, где его уже ожидал офицер по науке.

- Я вижу, капитан, вы не передумали…

Кирку показалось, что вулканец хотел добавить «к сожалению», но что-то его остановило.

- Вы же знаете, Спок, если я что решил, то так и сделаю.

Первый офицер кивнул в знак согласия.

- Тогда не будем терять времени. Эта техника применялась раньше для внезапного нападения на противника, при чём целью было, как правило, убить, а не обезвредить. Тактика бескровного боя содержит в своей основе сходность строения всех гуманоидных видов, а, точнее расположение нервных узлов, при соответствующем воздействии на которые можно вызвать сильные болевые ощущения, потерю сознания…

Спок продолжал рассказывать, а Кирку уже надоело слушать теорию, которая, по его мнению, никак не могла помочь в овладении этим искусством. Но в этом вопросе они со Споком явно не сходились.

Вулканец, заметив, отсутствующее выражение глаз Кирка, спросил:

- Капитан, что-то не так?

- Нет-нет, всё в порядке, - заверил Джим, хотя со временем пожалел о своих словах, Спок читал свою лекцию около четырёх часов.

По всей видимости, не сходились они ещё в одном: капитан хотел действовать сразу, а вулканец считал необходимостью сначала заняться теорией, а потом уже приступать к практике.

Теоретической частью их первое занятие и закончилось…

Кирк, с испорченным настроением, пошёл к МакКою, надеясь на пару капель «от нервов» и нормальную компанию.

Глоток бренди он получил, а вот сострадание... Боунз смеялся минут десять, выслушав рассказ капитана, а в конце выдал:

- Джим, ты сам виноват, тебя никто не тянул за язык, если это так скучно как ты говоришь, просто откажись, думаю, ты найдёшь, чем заняться.

- Нет, - сказал, как отрезал, капитан. – Завтра, думаю, будет лучше.

- Надежда умирает последней, - философски произнёс простой сельский доктор «Энтерпрайза».

Лучше, по мнению Кирка, не стало. Вулканец продолжал ему рассказывать о истории техники, её уровнях сложности, количестве точек…

Кирк держался на одной гордости, подстёгиваемой комментариями и подколами МакКоя, он уже сожалел, что рассказал доктору.

На третьем занятии, Джим, под присмотром Спока, сгибал и разгибал по одному пальцы, стараясь достичь необходимой гибкости, проклиная при этом свой язык. Зрителем всего этого стал Боунз, потом донимавший капитана до конца дня, этими «танцами пальцев», как он их обозвал. И отстал только, когда выражение лица Кирка, ясно дало понять, что будет, если МакКой не прекратит.

На четвёртом занятии у Джеймса Кирка лопнуло терпение, своей вспышкой, он сильно озадачил вулканца.

- Мистер Спок, думаю уже достаточно с меня теории, как насчёт практического занятия?

- Но, капитан, вы же сами просили научить вас.

- Да просил, но можно мне теперь просто показать, как делается этот «зажим нерва»?

- Раз вы так хотите, - произнёс Спок.

- Да, хочу.

И Кирк подозвал одного из людей Службы Безопасности, тягавшего гантели в углу зала.

Он подошёл, и Кирк положил руку на точку, где соединялись шея и плечо, и надавил…

Ничего не произошло…

Досаде Кирка не было предела, он не мог поверить, что вытерпел столько часов лекций, этих «танцев пальцев» и издевательств МакКоя, зря.

Спок, чтобы хоть как-то подбодрить капитана, сказал:

- Может вам стоит ещё попрактиковаться.

Кирк воспрянул духом, поблагодарил Спока, сбешника, и отправился вон из спортзала.

Несколько дней капитан пробовал этот зажим на ком только можно. Досталось и МакКою. Кирк просто подошёл к сидящему за столом доктору, и надавил ему на плечо.

- Эй, больно же, - произнёс Боунз. – Неудивительно, что команда от тебя шарахается. Будешь продолжать эту чокнутую практику, я тебе успокоительное введу.

- Да мне ужё самому надоело, посмотри какие мозоли, наверное, и правда хватит. Пусть этим Спок занимается, у него получается лучше, - немного грустно решил Джим.

А Джеймс Кирк всегда держит своё слово.

Спок размышлял в своей каюте. В глубине души он посмеивался над бедным капитаном, но он сам был виноват, вулканец как мог старался отбить у него желание осуществить эту затею. Не мог же он обидеть Кирка отказом, да и пришлось бы солгать, придумывая причину, почему он не может выполнить просьбу. И тем более он не мог в лоб заявить своему другу и капитану, что люди грубоваты для такой техники…

Да и ни к чему она Кирку, его хук правой ни чем не уступает эффективностью, и сознание уходит не на несколько секунд, а на гораздо дольше…

PS All Star Trek characters belong to Paramount.


End file.
